Duo.EXE
is a mysterious being from outer space in the MegaMan Battle Network series of video games and the MegaMan NT Warrior (Rockman EXE) anime. His design is based on Duo of the original Mega Man series. Game History Introduced in MegaMan Battle Network 4, Duo is the operation system for an asteroid-based rocket poised to destroy Earth. The villainous Dr. Regal attempts to control Duo, and the program itself acts as judge of the human race, deeming it evil and unworthy of survival. For this reason, Duo intends to destroy the planet, effectively eradicating the species so that there is not a single trace of evil energy left. Although his story essentially ends at the game's conclusion, he makes anonymous appearances in subsequent games, aiding Lan's quest against evil by providing a powerful chip that takes after one of his signature attacks. Anime History In the anime, Duo is a god-like entity, created by an alien race (simply called the Creators by Duo), that seeks to cleanse the world of all evil. The extraterrestrials that oversaw his genesis intended for Duo to expand their already vast computer network beyond the boundaries of their home planet, and he was therefore installed into a shuttle that was launched into space, eventually becoming a comet once it reached the outer limits of the atmosphere. Duo, however, defected from his original objective, as he felt that space did not require the network's useless influence, thus it was destined to be destroyed. From his comet, Duo laid waste to the planet, but not before some of its inhabitants escaped on a floating city, eventually landing on Earth during the age of the dinosaurs. Researching methods of halting "The Cybernetic God", the survivors came across a process similar to Cross Fusion, but were unsuccessful in completing a viable hybrid being, and only their city remained intact by the time it is discovered in Stream, shielded by technology akin to the "Dimensional Areas". Duo's comet makes several trips to Earth, passing by fifteen years before Stream, examining the wreckage of the plane in which both Dr. Regal and Ms. Yuri (Ozono Yuriko) as children were traveling on. He turns the two into probes to monitor human life, then leaves them in the ocean to be found and raised by Dr.Wily. When Regal initiates a Dimensional Area that envelops the globe at the end of Axess, Duo is alerted to the chaos and sets off to perform "Earth Erasure". Giant viruses materialize in the real world and cause havoc. However, coming across Lan Hikari (Hikari Netto) and Chaud Blaze (Ijūin Enzan), he becomes intrigued by Cross Fusion and decides to spare the world so that it may prove to him that it merits survival. He reverts the damage caused by his advent, then marks thirteen individuals with the Crests of Duo, those chosen specifically for such a purpose. Powers and Abilities Duo possesses a variety of extremely potent abilities, many of them manifesting themselves in the form of space-age weaponry. Like most final bosses, Duo is only vulnerable at one point on his body, his chest cavity. As he floats in space with no panels, ground-based attacks can't harm him. His powes are almost god-like. His mighty fists are His chest cavity houses explosive artillery, which is launched in either a direct or homing fashion, as either mines or missiles. This cavity may also compress in on itself to release a powerful focused laser beam that fans out at certain points along the spectrum. His most devastating technique involves expelling a flaming ball of energy, resembling a menacing face, from his head. In the anime, Duo also possesses the ability to separate Navis and operators from Cross Fusion with a mere thought, allowing them to take on physical bodies while in his comet. He can block attacks by barely moving an inch and defeating various adversaries at once with just one attack. Another ability he has in the anime is to edit DNA, leaving the subject with supernatural powers like extremely high intelligence (like Dr. Regal) or the ability to survive and heal faster from heavily damaging physical experiences (like Ms. Yuri). The most god-like ability he has is the power to fix any damage he performs on a planet like it never happened. This is shown in the anime as he repaired the damage that the giant viruses he sent caused. At the very end on the Stream series, he destroyed the planet Earth completely along with every non-Crest of Duo holders in it. Then he undid everything after Barrel and Colonel sacrificed themselves to Duo. *'Duo Knuckles:' Duo's fists are capable of crushing those that oppose him, and may detach through rocket propulsion to strike his enemies. These attacks are performed from those fists: **'Meteor Knuckle:' Summons many fists to barrage from the sky, destroy any surrounding targets and panels. The damage of each hit is rather small. **'Justice One:' Strike a powerful single fist onto the center enemy's panel, but crack the surrounding. **'Big Hook:' Blows two lightning-fast hooks from top and below, not cracking panels but destroy objects and heavily damage enemies. *'Duo Cannon:' Duo uses the epicenter hole to releases a variety of following projectile attacks: **'Stream Laser:' Fires a straight red laser shot which can fans out at certain points along the spectrum. **'Poltergeists:' Shoots various small objects towards, include rockets and mines even at once, homing or forward. *'Crest of Duo:' A crest given by Duo to humans in Rockman EXE Stream. People with this crest are able to use Cross Fusion. It first appeared in Episode 2. *'Anger Impact:' Duo releases a wave of energy that resembles his face that smash down the center enemy's field and shatter them. Gallery Duo_Concept.jpg|Duo's concept art. DuoEXEStream.jpg|Duo.EXE in Rockman EXE Stream. Trivia *Duo's personality is very different from his classic counterpart, who also wanted to eradicate evil energy, but was notably less extreme in this venture. *It is interesting to note that at the end of Mega Man Battle Network 4, Duo says that he will return 'decades, perhaps centuries later', which has led to speculation that Duo may appear in the Mega Man Star Force series. When Star Force 3 was announced, many fans believed Duo to be Meteor G. This was not the case. *The insignia on Duo's arms is similar to that of Mega Man Star Force's icon. *Duo's facial design bears a slight resemblance to High Max. See also *Slur Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Rockman EXE Stream Category:Male NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:Antagonists